Deerling (Pokémon)
|} Deerling (Japanese: シキジカ Shikijika) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 34. Deerling changes its appearance depending on the current season. However, this change in form does not occur after capture, unless it is present in the 's party at the time of a season change. This applies to Eggs as well. * When the month is January, May, or September, the season is , and it becomes Spring Form. * When the month is February, June, or October, the season is , and it becomes Summer Form. * When the month is March, July, or November, the season is , and it becomes Autumn Form. * When the month is April, August, or December, the season is , and it becomes Winter Form. From Generation VI onwards, Deerling can be bred in any form at any time if the parent is of that form. Biology Deerling is a fawn-like Pokémon, most resembling a fallow deer. The upper side of its body is pink in the spring, green in the summer, orange in the autumn, and brown in the winter. It has a yellow patterned rim, and its underside is peach. It sports a yellow floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the insides of its tapering ears. The tips of its limbs are colored black and its pink tail is small. It can change in appearance with the changing of the seasons. If it senses animosity, it hides in tall grass. It moves in herds as it is timid around humans. It dwells in sparsely populated areas, away from humans. It is herbivorous. In the anime Major appearances A herd of Spring Form Deerling appeared in Enter Iris and Axew!, where attempted to one. However, as he had not weakened it, the Deerling was able to deflect the Poké Ball and fled with the rest of the herd. A Spring Form Deerling appeared in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, under the ownership of Daniela. It was used to battle against Ash and his . A Spring Form Deerling appeared in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. A accidentally latched onto it with , startling the Deerling. This caused it to buck and thrash around wildly through the forest in an effort to get Sewaddle off, but this put Sewaddle in serious danger. Two Spring Form Deerling appeared at the beginning of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], where Ash saved them from falling off a cliff with 's help. Multiple Summer Form Deerling made their main series debut in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Ash and followed one in order to find . A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, under the ownership of Katharine. She first offered to trade it to Ash in exchange for his . Deerling was later used to help calm down a wild with . Minor appearances A herd of Spring Form Deerling debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Multiple Deerling appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change!, where they, along with groups of and , needed help from and . A 's Deerling appeared on a computer screen in a flashback in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. A Trainer's Deerling appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. A Deerling appeared in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. Multiple Trainers' Deerling appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Deerling appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. Three Deerling made a brief cameo appearance in Gotta Catch a Roggenrola!. Dino's Spring Form Deerling was used against 's in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! during the first round of the Club Battle tournament. It ultimately won, allowing Dino to advance to the second round. Autumn Form Deerling debuted in the opening sequences of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], while multiple Summer Form Deerling debuted in both movies proper. A Deerling appeared in Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!. A Deerling appeared in Crisis from the Underground Up!. A Spring Form Deerling appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it was seen performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Multiple other Deerling also appeared in the same episode. Multiple Deerling appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. Multiple Deerling appeared in a flashback in A Maractus Musical!. Multiple Deerling appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Deerling briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Deerling appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as one of the Pokémon Burgundy, disguised as Fauxgundy, reviewed as a possible Pokémon for Marigold. A Deerling appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Deerling appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Deerling appeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Summer Form Deerling physically appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Multiple Deerling also appeared in their Spring, Summer, and Autumn Forms during the legend. A Trainer's Summer Form Deerling briefly appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. A Summer Form Deerling briefly appeared in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!. A Spring Form Deerling briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Spring Form Deerling briefly appeared in one of 's flashbacks in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. A Trainer's Deerling appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Two Deerling appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. A Trainer's Deerling appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. Five Deerling appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer, two being wild, and the other two appearing in a flashback. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Saving Braviary!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. Multiple Summer Form Deerling appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! as some of the Pokémon living at N's hideout. A Trainer's Deerling appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. Multiple Summer Form Deerling appeared in The Island of Illusions! as residents of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in a flashback in The Path That Leads to Goodbye!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Multiple Summer Form Deerling appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Two of them later helped put a fire out there. A Spring Form Deerling appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet! as a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. A Summer Form Deerling appeared in a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Deerling appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Welcome to Striaton City!!, a Spring Form Deerling was seen under the ownership of a female shopkeeper in Striaton City. A Deerling appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. Darlene, a female Deerling, was captured by during her preparation for the Battle Subway trial in Growing Pains. She was seen in her Summer, Autumn and Winter Forms. Two Deerling appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Deerling appeared in RB01 and RB76. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries NPC appearances * : Deerling is one of the students at . She often speaks what is on her mind and has a short temper but is good friends with and . |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Dragonspiral Tower}} and }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Echo Valley, Challenger's Ground (Spring Form) Forest: Misty Edgewater (Summer Form) Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain (Autumn Form) Glacier: Frozen Tundra (Winter Form)}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest (all seasons)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 3}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 622 (Autumn Form) Marron Trail: Stage 671 (Winter Form) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Eighth release; Spring Form) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (22nd release; Summer Form)}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 06 (Spring Form only)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15| |'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- 's friend. She is cheerful, active, and very popular. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Spring Form Summer Form Autumn Form Winter Form Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Deerling and . Origin Deerling is based on a fawn. Name origin Deerling may be a combination of deer and yearling (referring to both its young age and its ties to the year's four seasons) or sapling (referring to its Grass-type and abilities). Alternatively, it may be a combination of dear and darling, both common terms of endearment. Shikijika is a combination of 四季 shiki (four seasons) and 鹿 shika (deer). In other languages and |fr=Vivaldaim|frmeaning=From , composer of , and |es=Deerling|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sesokitz|demeaning=From and |it=Deerling|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=사철록 Sacheolrok|komeaning=From and ; literally "four seasons deer" |zh_cmn=四季鹿 Sìjìlù|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Literally "Four season deer". |ru=Дирлинг Dirling|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Sesokitz es:Deerling fr:Vivaldaim it:Deerling ja:シキジカ zh:四季鹿